


Your Turn to Roll

by DarkstarJedi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkstarJedi/pseuds/DarkstarJedi
Summary: Mermista wants to liven up the rather quiet age of peace by letting her friends in the Princess Alliance in on her secret hobby, Wyverns and Wizards. But getting these particular friends into such a game may prove... interesting. Predominantly humor but there’ll be a fair bit of cuteness and fluff.
Relationships: Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Mermista (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. The Royal Preparation

Glimmer hummed and rocked the baby boy in her arms, pacing the length of the bedroom as her wives spread their paper and pencils across the floor. She could feel tiny claws almost imperceptibly poking her and retracting as the sleepy baby made biscuits against her chest, his gossamer feline ears flicking gently through his little tuft of blonde, sparkling hair. The room was almost dead silent, save for Glimmer’s humming and the scribbling of pencils. The Queen coyly tried to peer over Adora’s shoulder as the warrior childishly shielded her paper, almost as if hiding her test answers from the prying eyes of the classroom bully. “Are you sure you don’t need my help? You’ve been at this a while…” Glimmer cooed playfully, bouncing Adam in her arms.

“Don’t worry, Sparkles, I can figure this out. And I can help Adora with the math,” Catra sneered with a cheeky grin. Adora playfully shoved Catra before smiling up at Glimmer. 

“Ignore Catra. We’re good, I just want to keep it a secret. I want to surprise you and everyone else with what my masterful brain comes up with!” Adora accentuated this by tapping her pencil against her temple… but accidentally doing it point first. Glimmer giggled and kept pacing with the baby. 

“Well don’t work too hard, it’s really not something to get that stressed out over. It’s just a game of Wyverns and Wizards.” Once she was certain Adam was asleep and he was placed gently in his crib, she gently walked over to the expansive bed and climbed into it. “As your Queen I order you not to work too hard. And as your wife and mother of your son, I request snuggles as soon as possible.” She pulled the covers up over her body and snuggled into the pillows. Catra’s eyebrow raised in Adora’s direction.

“I honestly don’t know which is scarier, wife or Queen,” Adora joked. Catra snorted quietly before gathering up her own papers.

“Yeah but she’s got a point, Adora.” She tucked the papers away in the nightstand before stretching. “It’s a stupid game.”

“But games are fun!” Adora’s eyes lit up with childlike wonder. “Especially one where you can make up your own hero and live out a life of adventure!” Catra crossed her arms and narrowed her heterochromatic eyes at her wife.

“We were raised in the service of an evil army run by the clone of an immortal alien overlord and you ended up being half goddess,” she replied flatly. “And that’s not enough for any of you?” Adora grinned and stuck her tongue out. 

“You won’t be saying that when you meet Starfoot the Trickster.” Their banter was cut short by a loud throat clearing from the bed. A light dusting of pink crossed Adora’s porcelain cheeks. “But then again… we do have orders to obey.” She collected her own papers and tucked them into a folder before placing them in her own desk drawer before she and Catra climbed into bed. Glimmer had already taken her spot in the center of the bed and claimed the fluffiest pillows, which suited the two ex-Horde soldiers who didn’t need that much comfort. Catra pawed at the bed gently, ignoring the cheeky giggles of her wives, before snuggling into Glimmer’s embrace and allowing the smaller girl to wrap her arms around her waist from behind. Adora naturally then climbed in behind Glimmer and stretched out, just managing to drape one of her muscular arms around both of her wives in one fell swoop. Glimmer shimmied happily as she got comfy between the two loves of her life. “Goodnight,” Adora yawned. The sentiment was returned in kind as a feline tail wrapped gently around Glimmer’s leg before laying delicately across their legs. Adora smiled and closed her eyes, eager for the adventure that would hopefully lay before them tomorrow.


	2. The Party Assembles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mermista gathers her friends and characters are discussed.

“Please? I promise I’ll be better about it this time, just give me another chance!” See Hawk was on his hands and knees, holding Mermista’s hand. The sea princess rolled her eyes. 

“I told you. It just won’t work between us. It’s better if you just let go of what could have been.”

“But I can change! I swear!”

“You’ve said that before but it never happens… I’m sorry but it’s over.”

“Take me back! Please!”

Bow raised an eyebrow as he watched his wife deal with Sea Hawk groveling at her feet. “Okay I know I’ve never done this sort of thing before but… all this because she said you can’t join the Wyverns and Wizards game?” He asked, setting a tray of muffins on the snack table. Sea Hawk leapt to his feet.

“My dear friend you know not what terrific tapestries of narrative nuance your beloved weaves!” He wrapped an arm around Bow, pulling him in. “Epic sagas of heroism, political intrigue, twists and turns around every corner!”

“And at every possible pass you find a way to cheat and game the system in your favor and do things your character wouldn’t do,” Mermista grumpily focused on setting her screen up. “So you can’t join this campaign. Besides, it’s a princess only game.” Sea Hawk looked offended.

“A princess only game!? Then how do you explain Bow and Catra!?” Mermista shrugged.

“Catra’s married to two princesses and Bow is stepping up where you’ve failed in more ways than one,” she quipped with a subtle grin. Even Bow had to cringe at that comment, a blush coloring his cheeks when she followed with a wink. “Besides, have you tasted his cooking?” Sea Hawk hung his head and began trudging out the door, pausing only to look over his shoulder with puppy dog eyes.

“I have… no wonder you proposed to him…” with that, he trudged away. Mermista chuckled and went back to setting up her maps, checking her husband out from behind her screen.

“Yeah, I chose right.” She blew him a little kiss. Bow chuckled as the sound of flapping wings could be heard. “Sounds like the first guests are here. Mind grabbing the door for me?” Bow nodded and dutifully kissed his wife on the top of her head.

“Sure thing, you shouldn’t be working yourself too hard anyway.” He skipped out of the room, eager to greet his best friends. Mermista just rolled her eyes. He worried too much, but that was what she loved about him. Bow ran outside just in time to see Swift Wind landing outside with the three queens of Bright Moon sitting atop his back.

“Glimmer! Adora! Catra!” He welcomed them all with open arms, which was readily welcomed by the former two. Catra still preferred to keep things less physical if she could manage it. “Glad you could make it! Now where’s my nephew? I have so many gifts for him!” Glimmer happily hugged him as tight as she could before both of them were hugged and lifted by the First One.

“We missed you too, Bow!” Glimmer chirped. “We would’ve brought Adam with us but we thought it’d be a good opportunity for him to have some alone time with Poppy Micah and Great Auntie Casta.” She smiled. “How’ve you been? Must be any day for the twins now huh?” Glimmer wrapped her arms around her best friend as they went inside. As Adora fetched their folders from Swift Wind’s saddlebags she noticed Catra checking her comm-pad.

“Missing him already, huh?” She whispered from behind, causing the magicat to jump into the air.

“Stop scaring me!” She hissed. After running her claws through her hair she huffed quietly. “I’m not that bad, I can handle a day in Salineas without Adam I just…” she grumbled quietly. “I miss his cute little face…” Adora smiled and tilted Catra’s head up before placing a gentle kiss upon her lips.

“I do too. But he’s in good hands. Let’s just have fun, okay?” She squeezed Catra’s hands before heading inside. Swift Wind followed close by, tilting his head in confusion.

“So let me get this straight… Mermista is just telling a story and you guys are acting it out? Sounds kinda lame.”

“Yeah, see?” Catra elbowed Adora gently. “Even the horse gets it.” Swift Wind narrowed his eyes but chose to pick his battles, thinking of where to accidentally drop Catra on the way back home. Adora shrugged. She didn’t entirely understand it herself but it made her friends happy and the trio could all use some time without a baby on one of their hips. Adora simply scratched Catra behind the ears to calm her down as they went inside.

It wasn’t long before Perfuma and Scorpia arrived, the floral princess giggling as she was carried in her wife’s claws. Years of marriage hadn’t dulled their honeymoon phase, each of them bringing out the best in the other. It was tooth-achingly sweet, there was no doubt about it, but it was kind of adorable to watch. Most of the time.

Perfuma leaned up to kiss her wife on the nose before they joined their friends at the party. Bow, proud host that he was, was up and walking around to make sure everyone was enjoying themselves. Mermista was relaxing on the couch as Glimmer imparted the kind of parenting advice that can only come from co-parenting with a Magicat and She-Ra. Catra was helping herself to the buffet as she tried to tune out another one of Sea Hawk’s rambling, overblown anecdotes. Adora was simply enjoying the company of her friends and was the first to greet them. “Glad you could make it!” Adora greeted, never one to turn up one of Scorpia’s famous hugs.

“We wouldn’t miss it!” Perfuma replied with a smile as she walked over to place her basket of vegan cupcakes down on the buffet table. “We hardly ever get to have these parties anymore since we all started rebuilding.” She had a point. After the fall of Horde Prime, the princesses had gotten to work returning their world to its former glory. Salineas grew and prospered as Bow had suggested Salineas becoming the hub for Etheria’s sea-going trade. Frosta, now a moody teenager, was keeping to herself for the most part in the Kingdom of Snows. Scorpia and Perfuma were working together to rid the Fright Zone of Horde influence and memorabilia, seeking to create prosperity through unity with Plumeria. Even Dryll was making itself more known above ground under the joint leadership of Entrapta and the Hordaks. And, of course not to be outdone, Bright Moon remained the shining example of hope for Etheria as it flourished under Queen Glimmer, General Catra, and She-Ra. 

Scorpia laughed and gave Adora a little squeeze. “Yeah! Besides, when you said we were playing Wyverns and Wizards I wasn’t gonna pass up an opportunity to play again! No one in the Horde was ever interested.” Catra’s ears flickered as she picked up on that, looking up from the bowl of milk she was lapping up.

“Are you kidding me? You’ve played this game before?” Catra asked, walking over. Scorpia grinned.

“I don’t know, Wildcat, does a wizard only have a d6 hit die?” She laughed. Catra blinked in surprise.

“I… I don’t… have a response for that…” she flatly replied. “I truly don’t.” The two ex-Force Captains looked at each other in silence before Catra smiled and closed the gap for a hug. “Good to see you, Scorpia. I missed you.” Scorpia had to blink back tears as she hugged Catra back. The road to repairing their friendship hadn’t been easy but Catra had made an effort in earnest to treat Scorpia better, and that was enough for the lightning princess. 

After they got a chance to settle in, the princesses and queen took their places around a rather long table as they each got their respective papers out. Mermista, after Bow fussed with her chair cushions and pillows against her wishes, quickly explained the rules. “Everyone got their dice ready?” She asked with an evil grin. Most of the princesses blanked as they didn’t think to grab their own. Scorpia smiled. 

“Don’t worry, I have enough to go around.” She raised a claw to show off a decently-sized sack full of colorful geodes of different denominations. Scorpia distributed dice accordingly; green for Perfuma, black and red for Catra, white and gold for Adora, pink and purple for Glimmer, blue for Bow, and red for herself. Mermista chuckled.

“Good to see someone’s done this before. Now I don’t have to go easy on you.” The seafaring princess cracking her knuckles. “Should we discuss our characters first?” She glanced at her husband as he checked his sheet.

“Oh uh… sure!” He chuckled bashfully. “I will be playing Tyson Thunderwing, he’s a birdperson ranger who uses his feathers as arrows. He is lawful good and he fights to avenge the village that was razed by bandits.” He nodded at Perfuma beside him, who squeaked and looked to her own work.

“I will be Serena Shine, she’s an elf druid who can talk to plants. She’s lawful good, she’s about 200 years old, and she’s been traveling trying to learn more about potions to heal a sickness threatening her wife.” Scorpia was next.

“You’re looking at Luxin Dragonstaff. They’re a chaotic good dark elf wizard that was raised to be a mercenary for a corrupt duke and they were only able to break the arcane hold on them once they killed their wife under his orders.” All of the princesses just stared at her. Scorpia shrugged. “What? I can’t make a dark and serious character? What about you, Glimmer?” Glimmer just chuckled nervously.

“Oh gosh I didn’t go as deep with it as you guys did. My character is Talia Stormwind, she’s a human sorcerer who’s been studying her whole life to control the magic she inherited from her parents and she’s lawful good… creative I know.” Catra chuckled.

“Hey don’t hate, I’m playing a catperson rogue that makes her living swindling rubes on the street,” Catra joked. “Call me Tigra. Chaotic neutral I guess. And that only leaves…”

“SPARKFOOT THE TRICKSTER!” Adora declared, slapping her hand on the table. “Sparkfoot is a bard who fights using a magic set of bongo drums that they were able to steal from a circus because they’re actually four little lizard people in a trench coat. True Neutral.” A hushed silence fell over the table before they all collapsed into a giggle fit. Adora grinned and leaned back in her chair, miming a crown being placed on her head. Once Mermista was able to wipe the tears from her eyes she looked at all the friends she’d gathered and smiled. 

“I can’t tell you guys how much I’ve waited for this… let’s get this started.” Mermista smiled and opened a large binder designed like a storybook. The game was on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Obviously in a Dungeons and Dragons mood. Gotta love it when nerd worlds collide. This is just a little tease of more to come, I can’t wait for the rest of this story. This is my first post here so I hope it’ll be the first of many. I’d ideally like to create a series of stories in this little headcanon I’m building but we’ll see!


End file.
